


A Shakespearean Education

by FireandRosemary



Series: Life With The Old Guard [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Can Seduce Anything, Conversations in the safe house, F/M, Historical Figures, M/M, Nile Did Not Want to Know, Nile Freeman is So Done, Nile learns some of their history, POV Nile Freeman, Romeo + Juliet - Freeform, Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: “Oh…OH.” The penny has dropped with a thud and Nile sets down her fork as the realisation hits her. “Wait, you guys knew Shakespeare?”Nile learns of one of the team's historical acquaintances, plus a few more details than she ever really wanted.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Life With The Old Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	A Shakespearean Education

Nile flicks through the channels on the outdated TV. They have piled into the only room this out of the way motel had available. It’ll be crowded, but at least there’s a shower. Andy lounges behind her on the bed, cleaning her labrys. Joe and Nicky have gone off to find food.

Nile isn’t sure what she wants to watch, she would like something vaguely interesting, but not too taxing. The news? That’s depressing. A soap opera? No thank you. Darts match? Nope. She’s about giving up hope of finding anything when what looks like a movie pops up on the screen. It’s not one she’s seen before, but she recognises a young looking Leonardo DiCaprio at some form of fancy dress party. It’ll have to do.

Joe and Nicky come back, just as Nile has sat back on the bed, carrying bags from a takeaway.

“What did you get?” Nile shifts so that they can sit on the bed and set out the containers where everyone can reach them.

“Chinese, after a fashion.” Joe wrinkles his nose, as though he isn’t entirely convinced on the quality of what they’ve found, but it sounds like there wasn’t much choice.

They settle to eating, the movie playing in the background. Nile half watches, she’s still not entirely certain what the movie is. After a few minutes, Nile recognises a line from the young girl in the angel wings, an actress she sort of recognises but can’t place.

“My only love sprung from my only hate.” Oh, Romeo and Juliet it is then.

Beside her, she hears Andy snort into her noodles.

“What?” Nile can see Joe smirking and Nicky’s half smile. She’s missing something here. “What is it?”

“Shakespeare totally stole that line,” Andy gestures at the TV with her chopsticks.

“From who?”

Joe snickers and Nicky huffs a soft laugh. Nile looks between the three of them, trying to put the pieces together. After a few moments, her mind drifts back to the first conversation she had with them at the abandoned church.

_The love of my life was of the people I’d been taught to hate._

“Oh…OH.” The penny has dropped with a thud and Nile sets down her fork as the realisation hits her. “Wait, you guys knew Shakespeare?”

They laugh, nodding. Nile knows they’re not laughing at her, more at the wonder she displays, new as she is.

“He was an…interesting man.” Nicky smiles as he drops his fork and pushes the container away, clearly tired of sub-par food.

“An interesting way with words,” Joe muses, “I think he’d be amused at the reverence people place on his plays now.”

“Not a bad lay though,” Andy sounds amused.

“No, that’s true, he was an apt lover.” Joe winks at Nicky, who shrugs and nods.

Nile chokes on her drink.

Once they’re done laughing, Nicky reaching across to gently pat her on the back, Nile looks between them again. It still catches her out sometimes, just how many people they must have met over time. Their stories are interesting, and Nile has soaked up their tales from history. However, she’s not sure she’ll ever get used to hearing about their acquaintances, and, all too often, their conquests of famous historical figures.


End file.
